The Known and Unknown
by DaRKWrITER01
Summary: Hellen Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter finds out a family secret that changes her whole life. Will her life ever go back to normal?
1. The Known and Unknown

Chapter 1: The Known and Unknown

Sitting at my desk in my bedroom was me, Hellen Potter. I am the daughter of James and Lily Potter. I, who had just turned 17 in July, was sitting at my desk in my room working on my last homework of the summer. It was about to be my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Slytherin. In the background I was listening to the CD that my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, had given to me for my birthday. I am tall (about 6' 5"), with platinum blonde hair and crystal clear blue-blue eyes. Also, I am one of the two Elementals, who have extraordinary magical powers. We can use magic that even advanced wizards wouldn't ever think of using.

It was 6:30 P.M. when my mother, Lily, called to me from downstairs, "Hellen, it's time for dinner. Please wash up then come downstairs."

"Okay! I'll be down in a few minutes." I called back.

I shut off my CD player, grabbed a pair of flip-flops, and went to wash up before going downstairs to the dinning room.

When I entered the dinning room my father, my mother, and Professor Dumbledore were sitting around the dinning table waiting. Then, with a confused look on my face, I asked, "Professor, why are you here?"

"I am here tonight because _we_ need to have an important talk." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"A talk? A talk about what? Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, no you didn't do anything wrong, my dear." My mother answered.

I looked at her; I didn't believe her for a second and she knew I didn't. After that we ate our dinner with some small talk between ourselves but nothing much important. We went into the parlor for dessert and coffee. Dumbledore was just about to start to talk when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" My father said.

He got up, left the room, and then came back.

"Hellen, the doors for you, be quick." My father told me.

I got up from the sofa and made my way to the front door. When I opened the door, a tall, platinum blonde haired young man was standing in front of me.

"Draco! What are you here for?" I asked.

"Er… I thought we're going to go on a date tonight, Hellen. If you can't then maybe this weekend… we could go out?" Draco said.

"Oh well… that sounds fine. Saturday at 7:00." I responded, giving Draco a kiss on the lips and then pulling away.

Draco however pulled me in and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. We pulled away and gave each other a grin. Then Draco turned and apparated. I closed the door, walked back into the parlor, and sat down on the sofa.

"What did _he_ want?" My father questioned coolly.

"Draco and I were going to go out tonight but then this event came up so we canceled tonight and we're going out this weekend." I answered coolly but still had a trace of a smile on my lips.

"What was it that you're going to tell me?" I asked.

"Er… Hellen… to put it simply you have a sister, a twin sister." My father responded.

I sat there, on the sofa dumbfounded. I couldn't believe my ears. Did they just say that I have a _twin sister_ ?

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

"No we're not joking; you do have a twin sister." Dumbledore said.

"No, no, NO, NO!! That can't be true, you're wrong!" I said shaking.

They were talking to me but I couldn't here them. I didn't want to listen to them. I wanted all of it to be a bad nightmare but it wasn't. My only thoughts were _I need to get away, away from the people who have lied to me for my whole life_. At that point I was pacing in front of the sofa. Then I bellowed at my parents and Dumbledore, "You lied to me for my whole life! How could you?"

Seeing the black streak in my hair turn to fire red, my mother said, "Hellen dear, please calm down. We thought it would be best for hers and yours safety for the both of you not to meet until after your 17th birthdays. We will be going to the Weasley's this weekend and you'll meet your sister then."

I left the room, not able to be around them anymore. I needed to get away from them, away from the people who have lied to me for my whole life. But yet again, the door bell rang.

"I got it." I said loudly thinking it might have been Draco at the door. But when I answered the door, I came face to face with the dark, greasy haired Severus Snape. He stood there in a long travel cloak and said, "Good evening, Hellen. I wonder if I could speak with your mother, father, and Professor Dumbledore, if he's still here."

"Come in, Severus." I said disappointedly and then pointed to the parlor where my mother, father, and Dumbledore were sitting.

"Everything is set up for Saturday. The meeting between Hellen and-"

"You know about my bloody sister?" I half-asked, half-yelled at Severus.

"Yes, I do know about her." Severus answered calmly, "I was told not to tell you no matter what."

"Hellen, this Saturday we're going to go to the Weasley's, so you and Katherine can meet each other." My father said.

_Oh God, her name is Katherine. How plain of a name she has. She most likely calls herself, Katie, _I thought to myself. I left the room, mumbling something to everyone in the room about going to the café down the street and getting a coffee.

The Café Down the Street

_How could they lie to me like this for most of my living life? Why can't I've known about all of this before? This changes everything for me, my whole life. What will Draco think when he finds out about Katherine? What if he falls in love with her instead of me? I need Draco now where is he when I need him? They named her Katherine I hate that name only bitches have that name. _I thought sitting at a small table in the corner with a latte. I wasn't sure how I should feel about everything that I'd learned. As a thunderstorm started, tears had started to roll down my cheeks. Everything had changed tonight, all of my life. Sipping my latte, someone had come over and asked, "May I join you, Hellen?"

"Severus? Yes, you may join me." I said back to the man standing next to me.

Severus pulled a chair from one of the other tables and sat down next to me.

"Hellen?," He asked as more tears now flowed freely down my cheeks, "Why don't you talk to me? Tell me what's the matter, I can help you!"

"Please, Severus, just stop. I don't need this from you when I'll just get it from my parents when I get home."

Severus pulled his chair closer to mine and wiped the tears for my face with a tissue. For the next hour and a half, Severus and I sat in the café talking about everything that had happened that night so far. It felt good to be able to release all my feelings to Severus and I didn't have to worry about him telling anyone what we'd talked about.

"Hellen, it's late. I think we should get going back to your house." Severus said gently to me.

"I guess we could." I said back to Severus.

We got up from our seats, walked over to the counter with our cups, and left the café. While we were walking back to my home, Severus held my hand in his. I stopped walking and looked at Severus. He looked back at me. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Being caught off guard, I kissed Severus back. One his hand on the back of my neck and his other arm wrapped around my waist. One of my hands fell on the back of his neck; the other was on his chest. Realizing what we were doing, we both stopped and backed a few feet away from each other.

Looking at Severus surprisingly I said, "What was that for!?"

Severus noticed that I was shaking slightly most-likely in fear and said, "I'm sorry, Hellen. I don't know what can over me. I'm sorry."

I looked at him for a few moments and then kept walking home. For the rest of the way home we walked in silence.

Home

When Severus and I got home, my mother, my father, and Dumbledore were talking with Draco when we came in.

"Draco? What in bloody hell are you doing here? I thought-'" I said horrorstruck.

"You thought wrong and besides they asked me to come here. They thought it would be a good idea." Draco answered.

Draco was the last person I wanted to see after what had just happened between Severus and I. I felt guilty now for allowing Severus to kiss me. I wouldn't look Draco in the eyes because, I thought he would know. I knew he would know. I opened my mouth to say something but didn't have anything to say.

"I know everything, Hellen. They just told me while you were out. I know about tomorrow and the meeting with Katherine." Draco said.

"I-I want you to come with us to the Weasley's, Draco."

"Yes, I'll come, Hellen. I'll come." Draco said.

"Well, I think that everyone should go and get some sleep now. Draco are you going to spend the night? If you are then you can have the guestroom." My mother asked.

"Er… Yes, Mrs. Potter, I'll spend the night." Draco said with a polite smile.

Within the next hour, my parents went to bed in their room, Draco went to the guestroom, and I went to my room for the few hours of the night we still had to sleep.


	2. The Meeting of Katherine

Chapter 2: The Meeting of Katherine

"Hellen… Hellen… Hellen, it's time to get up and get ready." said Draco quietly.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I said tiredly.

I opened my eyes to see that Draco was already dressed and washed.

"How long have you been up for?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"About 45 minutes." Draco answered with a classic grin of his.

I got out of my bed, walked to my dresser, and picked out an outfit for the day. I grabbed a pair of black dressy short shorts (because I only have short shorts), a light blue babydoll top, and a pair of black flats. I walked to the bathroom, and hopped in the shower. Within the next 10 minutes I was showered, dried, make-upped, dressed, and had my hair done.

"Hellen! What are you wearing? You look hot!" Draco said surprised at my outfit.

"Oh! This, it's nothing. Just something I had in my closet." I responded with a flirty smile.

"Breakfast's ready, you two." My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"OKAY!" We both yelled back at the same time.

We walked downstairs to the kitchen, where we sat down at the breakfast table. There were pancakes with fruit on top, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and coffee all on the table waiting to be eaten. My father was already at the table, reading the _Daily Prophet_ and said putting the paper down, "Good morning, Hellen. Good morning, Draco."

"Good morning, father."

"Good morning, Mr. Potter."

"Draco, please, call me James. God, I feel old, my little girl is going out with boys already." My father said.

"Father!" I said slightly red in the face.

"I'm sorry, Hellen. It's just that you've grown so much and now you're going to meet Katherine, who we've not seen for so long. You're going out with a boy, and you used to be just a little girl." My father said.

"James! That's enough. Finish your breakfast, you two, because we have to leave in half an hour." My mother said quickly to us.

"Yes, Lily."

"Yes, mother."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter."

"Oh, father, just so you know, I'm going out with one '_boy' _not '_boys'_." I told my father coolly.

"Hellen! Don't start that bull shit with me. At least not now." My father said angrily.

"Fine but you have to let Draco and I go out tonight like we planed." I said.

"You can go out tonight as long as you are nice to everyone at the Weasley's today." My father said to Draco and I.

"Of course we will be." Draco and I said at the same time.

"Then you two can go out tonight. What are you going out for tonight?" My father asked.

"I'm taking Hellen out for her birthday, to her favorite restaurant in all of London, the Bayside Café." Draco said with a classic Draco Malfoy grin.

"gasp- Draco I didn't know you got a reservation at the Bayside Café, that's almost impossible." I inquired.

"I know but if you have a good amount of… oh never mind you don't need to know all my secrets." Draco said with a sly smirk on his handsome face.

"You know I'll find out all your secrets in time, Draco." I said with a sexy smile.

"Of course you will, Hellen, but you don't need to know all of them now."

I laughed at what Draco said and he gave me another one of his classic smiles. We finished our breakfasts, brought the dishes to the dishwasher, and then my mother said, "Okay everyone you have everything you need? Then let's go to the Weasley's"

My father, my mother, Draco, and I apparated to the Weasley's from our parlor.

The Weasley's

"Lily… James… Hellen… you're here at last! It's so good to see you all." said the sweet voice of Molly Weasley.

"Molly, it's so good to see you, too" My mother said back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on to the backyard; that's where everyone is. Oh Hellen you must be so happy to meet Katherine." Mrs. Weasley said.

I gave Mrs. Weasley a weak smile but didn't say anything. Mrs. Weasley had then spotted Draco and the smile she had on her face slightly weakened. Draco saw that and gave Mrs. Weasley a smile and a nod of his head. We followed Mrs. Weasley to the backyard where Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tonks, Lupin, and Dumbledore were all sitting or standing around a few tables waiting for us.

"What are you doing here!?" said Ron to Draco.

"Yeah… What are you doing here, Malfoy!?" Fred and George joined in.

"I was asked to come here, Weasleys, so just calm down." Draco said calmly.

"Ronald, Fred, George that's enough!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"Hellen, would you come over here?" said Dumbledore.

I walked over to Dumbledore and he said, "If you will wait here for a moment, I shall go get Katherine." Dumbledore walked into the Weasley's house and then came out with a girl. The girl had dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail through a baseball cap, brown eyes, and was shorter than me by seven inches without heels. She wore a boy-like tank-top, skater shorts, and skateboarding shoes. I couldn't believe my eyes; that girl was related to _me!_

"Hellen!" she yelled at me and ran over to give me a hug.

"Please… Please-let-go-of-me!" I said.

"Sorry, sorry I have a problem remembering that some people like personal space. Sorry." Katherine said letting go of me.

I just laughed it off with a forced smile on my face, and forced myself to say, "It's-fine!"

"Not being rude, but what are you wearing?" Katherine asked.

"Excuse me! I'm not quite sure I understood your question but did you ask me what I'm wearing?" I said dumbfoundedly that anyone would ask me such a thing; Draco shook his head at Katherine who didn't pay any attention to Draco.

"Yes, I did ask you that!" Katherine responded.

"Oh, I always wear these clothing." I said.

"Oh so you're one of the preppy girls that wear the tight little outfits and then go to the club, so all the guys look at you! Wait a second, are you one of the preppy girls, or are you just a wannabe?" Katherine said as Draco still shook his head trying to stop her.

"Excuse me but are you saying that I'm a wannabe, because if you are then I have a problem with you!?" I said still dumbfounded.

"Oh it's not that I'm saying you're a wannabe but if you are I can help you find your own group instead of pretending to be something

your not." Katherine said with a sympathic smile.

"I am not a wannabe. I am quite comfortable in my group. I am the group everyone who dresses like me are the wannabes. I never have nor will I ever be a wannabe." I said trying very hard to control my anger but I was slowly losing that, too.

"Hellen, I think you have anger issues and I know people that can help you with those _issues_. It's okay to have anger issues but you need to solve them otherwise you'll just have even more anger issues." Katherine said blankly.

At that point I snapped, and I bellowed at Katherine, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULL SHIT! HAVE YOU EVER JUST LEARNED TO _SHUT UP!_ I AM TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! THAT IS WHY I AM LEAVING. YOU AND I WERE NEVER MENT TO BE CLOSE. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IF YOU ARE GOING TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO BE VERY NICE TODAY AND TRY TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I CAN SEE THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! EVER!"

"Wow! Er… you do have anger issues!" Katherine said in slight shock.

I turned and started to leave muttering swears loudly under my breath. I muttered swears that almost no one except Draco knew.

"Hellen! STOP!" Draco said pulling me to a stop and then pulling his arm from my grip.

"FINE STAY HERE! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE FRIENDS WITH HER!?" I yelled at Draco.

"HELLEN! Calm down for a goddamn moment! For a person as smart as you, you never use your brain when you should. You need to sit down and have something to drink!" I said leading me over to a table to sit at.

I got me a drink of water and sat down next to me. He asked me, "You good now?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said.

"Good!" I said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I finished the glass of water and put the cup on the table next to me. Mrs. Weasley said, "Everyone! It's about lunch time. What would you all like for lunch?"

We decided to have sandwiches for lunch. There was ham, turkey, bologna, and tuna. Katherine and I both ended up having turkey sandwiches. What I didn't realize was that we both ate the same way (we were stuck sitting next to each other during lunch). Everyone stared at us as we took off the top piece of bread ate that, then ate the turkey and everything else on the sandwich, and then ate the bottom piece of bread.

"What!?" We both said/asked to everyone.

"You both eat your sandwiches the same way. All of it, the exact same way. The bread, then the inside of the sandwich, and then the other piece of bread." Draco said looking at both of us.

Katherine looked at me and I looked at Katherine; we both looked at each other's plates seeing the crusts of our sandwiches. Katherine started to laugh because it was true that we had eaten the same way. I was so horrified that we were acting the same and then I looked at Draco who also laughed when he saw my face.

"Hellen… you do eat the same as Katherine and you two act the same way even though you're completely different." Draco said with a sly grin.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up, Draco!" I said flirtingly.

Draco shook his head at me and laughed again. He made me laugh at myself.

Over the next few hours, Katherine and I started to warm up to each other. We laughed and talked about things that had happened before we met each other. Katherine had just finished a story about her friend, Elizabeth, and how she had totally messed-up in potions, melting the cauldron, when Draco interrupted, "Er… Hellen, it's 5:30 P.M. and our reservation is at 7:00 P.M. I know how you like to have extra time to get ready, so should we get ready now?"

"Oh! It's already 5:30, Draco? Then yes we should go get ready." I responded.

"Mrs. Weasley, would it be alright if we used a room with a bathroom to change in?" I asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, the guest bedroom and bathroom are on the first floor on the right." Mrs. Weasley said.

I and I got up from the table, went inside the house, and went upstairs to change.

About an hour later, I and I came back out to everyone to say good-bye for the night. I was wearing a black, Italian-made suit, a light blue tie (that brought out he blue in his handsome, cool gray-blue eyes), with polished, black Italian leather shoes. His hair was brushed back, slightly gelled but only enough to hold it back. I wore a light blue halter dress that was full length, silver heels, a diamond set of jewelry I had given to me. My hair was up in a loose-ish bun and I wore just a hint of make-up on my lips and eyes. When we came outside through the backdoor everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. A few people said "Wow!" or "Oh my god!"; others just stared at us.

"Wow! You two look great! When will you be coming back?" My father asked.

"We should be back tomorrow morning for breakfast, father."

"'Tomorrow morning?" My father repeated.

"Well, we'll be out late tonight, so we'll just get a hotel room when we get tired." I said.

"Okay. Then see you tomorrow." My father said giving me a hug and Draco a hand shake.

"Love you and have fun." My mother said giving me a hug and Draco a smile.

"Bye, Hellen and Draco," Katherine said.

"Good-bye," Draco and I replied together.

Draco took my hand and escorted me out of the backyard off to dinner.


	3. The Dark Lord's Request

Chapter 3: The Dark Lord's Request

^*^*^

Later That Night at the Weasley's

"Did you see what they were wearing?"

"They looked great!"

"They really do look like a good couple, don't they?"

Everyone was talking about how good Draco and I looked together.

"James, Lily, your daughter and Draco make quite a lovely couple." Mrs. Weasley said.

"They do, they sure do. I'm not sure if I trust Draco with her, though." My father said.

"James! You have to trust Hellen. She chose Draco and haven't you seen how nice he has been to her and everyone else last night and today? Draco is different than his father, if that's what you're concerned about." My mother said.

"I know, but I don't Hellen hurt by him." My father said.

"Oh, stop being such a worrywart, James. This is so unlike you," said Sirius Black with a laugh.

"Well, if you had children then you would know just how I felt… I mean with Hellen going out with a Malfoy!" My father said.

"I think that Hellen and Draco are perfect for each other, father. Draco really is a nice young man. Hellen's quite lucky to have him." Katherine said.

"Yes, you can think that Draco is 'a nice young man' but have you ever met his father, Lucius Malfoy?" My father said to Katherine who shook her head no.

"Lucius Malfoy is a cruel, evil man, who only cares about himself and his own safety. He would have Draco killed if it gave himself more power or protection." My father said to Katherine.

"Really? Is that fair to say that about someone who isn't here to defend themselves, James? I think that you should let this girl make up her own mind." said the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" James said.

"I was in need of my son, Draco. I need to have a talk with him." Lucius said.

"Draco took Hellen out for her birthday, Lucius." James said.

"Oh, where did they go?" Lucius asked.

"They went to the Bayside Café, Mr. Malfoy" Katherine said.

"Thank you, Miss-"

"Miss Potter, Katherine Potter, sir." Katherine said with a smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter. I'm Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." Lucius said with a hint of a smile on his lips and a nod of his head.

"What do you need with them?" James said.

"I only need to talk with Draco, so don't worry about your daughter. I won't hurt them, if that's what you're thinking." Lucius said coolly.

As soon as Lucius left Katherine said, "Mr. Malfoy isn't that bad, father."

"Katherine, that was only Lucius Malfoy's good side; you've never seen his bad side and never want to. When he needs to be, he can be utterly charming, but don't forget he's a Death Eater and works for Voldemort." James said.

"It's true. Your father is very right: he's trouble," Lupin said.

Katherine looked at Sirius who said, "James is right, Katherine."

^*^*^

The Bayside Café

"Oh, Draco, look at the view!" I said to Draco looking out of the window at the sunset.

"I know! It's almost as beautiful as you," Draco said sincerely to me.

I gave Draco a smile and looked into his handsome, cool blue-grey eyes, until the waitress came over a moment later.

"Good evening. I'll be your waitress tonight and my name is Jessica. Tonight's special is twin backed lobsters. What would you like for drinks tonight?" Jessica asked.

"We would like a bottle of your finest champagne, please." Draco said with a smile.

"Is the 1903 Vinyard Champagne alright?" Jessica asked.

"If that's the best you have, then yes that's fine." Draco responded.

A few minutes later, Jessica came back with a wine bucket with the bottle of champagne over ice and two glasses already poured.

Jessica asked, "Do you know what you're having, or do you need a few more moments?"

"Er… Yes, we're ready to order." I said.

We placed our orders and Jessica left to place them into the kitchens.

"Draco, I can't believe this, I can't thank you enough. I love you and I always will." I said staring into Draco's eyes.

"I love you, Hellen. You don't have to thank me. This is for your birthday," Draco responded, looking into my eyes with a gentle smile.

We ate our dinner, and then just before we ordered dessert I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I got back Draco said, "Wait! Don't sit down yet."

Draco stood up, took a box out of his pocket, kneeled down on one knee, and asked, "Hellen, will you marry me?"

I was amazed, and tears started to flow down my cheeks. I couldn't speak, so I nodded yes to him. Then I hugged and kissed him on the lips.

Draco took out the diamond ring and put it on my left ring finger.

"You like the ring?" Draco asked.

"I love it," I said, finally able to say something, and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Congratulations, Draco and Hellen." said the voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind us.

We turned and looked at Lucius and I asked, "What the blood hell are you doing here?"

"The Dark Lord needs to talk to the both of you. You look lovely tonight, my dear." Lucius responded with a slick, devilish smile.

We left the table, went up front, paid our bill, and then left to go to the Malfoy Manor.

^*^*^

The Malfoy Manor

When we arrived at the Malfoy Manor, we were ushered into Lucius's study. The Dark Lord was sitting behind what used to be Lucius's desk waiting for us. Naricissa Malfoy (Draco's mother), Severus Snape, and Bellatrix Lestrange were seated on the sofas and chairs in the dark study around the Dark Lord.

"Come in and sit down" The Dark Lord hissed, pointing to the sofas and chairs in the study.

Lucius took the chair next to his wife, Narcissa, and Draco and I took the sofa directly across from the Dark Lord.

"Miss Potter- or is it Mrs. Malfoy, by the ring on your finger?" He said.

I looked at the ring and then back at him.

He continued, "So, I've heard that you have a twin sister. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir. That's right." I said.

"She doesn't have the powers that you have, right?" He asked.

"No, she doesn't have the powers I have," I responded.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Katherine."

"I would like you to bring Katherine here. I would like to meet her; she might be needed, and if not she'll be disposed of as needed."

"But-"

"Both of you have until school starts to bring her to me. Otherwise there will be punishments. And don't tell anyone of this plan or you'll be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Draco and I answered.

The Dark Lord continued to speak but I wasn't listening. I had to bring my own sister to the Dark Lord. _What if he kills her or really hurts her? My parents will either kill me or hate me forever._ My imagination of his tortures was running wild, until I was interrupted by the Dark Lord.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I said, you may go back out and act like this never happened, alright?"

"Yes," Draco and I said in unison.

Everyone started to walk out of the room but I walked over to the Dark Lord and said, "I'm sorry, sir but I don't know if it's possible-"

"To do it? You would dare say no to me, Lord Voldemort?" The Dark Lord said.

"N-No, I'm not saying no but I don't know if I can earn her trust or be able to get her out on her own so that I could bring her to you in less than one month." I replied nervously.

Everyone gaped but didn't dare say anything. They all just stared at me thinking that I was crazy for talking back to the great and wonderful Dark Lord.

"Everyone out but you, Miss Potter." The Dark Lord said with an angry tone in his high, cold voice.

Everyone did as he said; Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, and Bellatrix all left the room leaving me alone with the Dark Lord.

"Miss Potter, you have been very lucky that I haven't punished you in the past for talking back to me and other higher members of the Death Eaters. This is your last warning before I hurt you or someone you love. If you don't complete this mission, something will happen to your dear Draco. Do you understand, Miss Potter?"

"Yes, my lord." I said to the Dark Lord.

"Good. You may leave with Draco and go back out, and act as if nothing happened. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

I turned on my heels and left the room. Everyone was waiting outside in the hall. They looked at me for any sign of trouble, but I didn't show any.

"Draco, let's go. He said for us to act as if nothing happened and not to tell anyone about tonight." I told Draco.

Draco and I said good-bye to everyone and left the house to go back to London and party.


	4. The Secret of Hellen Potter

Chapter 4: The Secret of Hellen Potter

^*^*^

The Club in London

After leaving the Malfoy Manor, Draco and I decided to go to the Club in West London. We arrived there at 11:30 P.M. and because we were on the guest list we were allowed in instantly. Walking over to the bar, we ordered our drinks. I walked over to a table and sat down drinking my drink slowly as Draco joined me. After we finish our drinks, Draco asked, "You wanna dance, Hellen?"

"Hell yeah, Draco. Let's go!" I said loudly over the music.

As we walked on the dance floor the DJ put on some great dance music. Draco and I started to dance and grind up on each other. Within the next hour we had consumed enough drinks to make us drunk. As the night went on our dancing got more and more dirty. We partied a little more and then left to find a hotel room for the night. When we left the Club it was 2:45 A.M. and we arrived at the hotel, which was a quarter mile away, at 3:15 A.M. What happened after we got a room, however, I don't remember.

^*^*^

The Hotel

The next thing I can remember after arriving at the hotel is waking up in bed next to Draco without any clothes on. Draco woke up a minute later and he too was thinking what I was thinking.

"Draco? Did we have sex last night? Do you remember what happened after we got here?" I asked Draco.

"I'm not sure; I can't remember anything after we arrived here last night," Draco said.

"We should be getting dressed and leaving to go back to the Weasley's, Draco. It's 7:55 A.M." I said tiredly to Draco, who yawned.

"Yeah, sure." Draco said, gathering his clothes from the floor.

We both washed and dressed in silence until we were about to leave, when Draco asked me, "Hellen, are you alright?"

"I don't know, Draco. We most likely had sex last night and we're even not quite sure on that and we're hung-over. Everything is crazy right now; everything is messed up, Draco." I said calmly, not having the energy to say it any other way.

I returned the room key and we then left to go back to the Weasley's.

^*^*^

Malfoy Manor

"They have left to return to the Weasley's, my lord." Lucius Malfoy said quietly to the Dark Lord.

"Ah! Good, good, good. They have followed my orders to act like nothing happened last night. They had quite a night as you most likely saw. At some point you were watching them." The Dark Lord hissed back.

"What if they don't do what you told them to do, my lord?" Lucius asked.

"I will have them tortured or disposed of and I myself will get Katherine with your help. They'll then find everything out and that's that." The Dark Lord said with what you could say was a grin.

Lucius look up at the Dark Lord for a moment with an unsurant look on his face. The Dark Lord smiled and said, "Yes, Lucius you'll have to help if you son and daughter in-law can't do it."

The Dark Lord gave a cruel laugh of joy, if you can call it that. Lucius got up from the chair and went over to the wine closet; pouring a glass of wine for himself and the Dark Lord. Lucius returned to his chair with the two glasses of wine and said, "Why do you need Hellen's sister? What does she have that Hellen doesn't have? That Katherine has no extraordinary powers; I'm not even sure she has any. That girl only wears muggle clothing, I haven't seen her in any wizard clothing."

"Ah but Lucius that is why I need her if she can't defend herself then we can use her without a problem. Maybe we can even have some fun with her, if you know what I mean. She is perfect for what we need and it would be even better if she really did have wizardry powers. Though it maybe a little tougher to capture her and use her. We would then be able to use her powers along with Hellen's and Draco's if we needed to." The Dark Lord hissed with a laugh.

Lucius sipped his glass of wine, and said, "Katherine will be an easy target, but Hellen and Draco will be a tougher target. Draco will be easier to capture than Hellen but he is still a challenge. Hellen will be the toughest to capture because of her powers."

The Dark Lord said, "We'll capture Katherine first and then Hellen and Draco will come and try and save her and then we'll capture them if it comes down to that."

^*^*^

The Weasley's

"Ah, good morning Hellen and Draco." said Mrs. Weasley, as we walked into the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Severus, my mother, and my father were the only ones awake in the kitchen.

"Mornin'" Draco and I said together to everyone in the room.

"How was last night?" my mother asked.

We didn't answer so she asked again, "Hellen, Draco, how was last night?"

"Oh it was fine." We answered together.

"Are you two feeling alright?" my mother asked.

"No. We're tired, we're hung-over, and we've a headache." I answered.

"How are you two hung-over or did you all go to a club after dinner?"

"Yeah, we went to the Club." Draco said.

"What time did you two go to bed, then?" my father asked.

"We don't know but it was sometime after midnight. We went to the hotel but I don't really think we went to sleep last night," I answered.

Severus stood up walked over to Draco and I and said, "Here drink this, it's an anti-hangover potion."

"These are good after you've gone out for a night and drinking enough to still be half-drunk the next day." I laughed drinking mine, while Draco drank his.

It felt so much better after drinking the anti-hangover potion, I didn't have a headache anymore nor did my body hurt as much. Draco and I said, "Thank you, Severus."

"It's fine and that's why I here to have any potion anyone needs; even if they are two teenage kids with hangovers." Severus said with a laugh.

Everyone started to laugh; except for Draco and I. We just sat there and stared. Neither Draco nor I had the energy or the feeling to laugh because of the unknown between us. We both knew deep down inside that we didn't have sex last night. I was staring off out to space when my father said, "Hellen are you all right? You seem a little off right now?"

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm tired after the long night." I said with a fake yawn.

"You two are back already?" said Katherine, who walked into the kitchen with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Yeah." I said back with another yawn.

"You're tired? I thought you said you were going to get a hotel room for the night last night?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah we're tired, and we did get a hotel room but really early this mornin'" Draco said.

"What time?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Draco and I said at the same time.

"Did you-"

"SHUT UP!" Draco and I said loudly.

We both were tired and didn't want to hear everyone's questions. After that everyone stopped asking questions and just talked normally to us.

"Everyone if you could bring you chairs outside for breakfast, there's not enough room for everyone in the kitchen to eat." said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone got up brought their chairs and the tables outside. Mrs. Weasley served breakfast to us. Everyone was eating except Draco and me. Mrs. Weasley asked, "Draco and Hellen why are you not eating breakfast?"

"We're not really hungry," I said.

"Did you two get drunk last night? I heard that if you've got drunk you're not hungry the next day," Katherine asked.

I just waved my hand at her in a dismissive way.

"Are you two getting married!?" Katherine asked in shock.

When those words were fully understood by everyone at the table, everyone just stared at us.

My father asked, "Is this true, Hellen, Draco?"

"Yes, sir. I asked your daughter, Hellen, to marry me last night while we were out at dinner. I do hope that you can forgive me that I did not ask your permission first but I knew you wouldn't give me it. So I asked her with out your permission because I couldn't let you say no." Draco responded to my father.

"I can not believe I'm saying this but she's all yours. If you aren't going to listen then I'm not going to fight a battle I'm just going to lose," My father said.

Draco and I sat there just dumbfounded that he said yes! My father said yes to me marrying Draco Malfoy! I was so happy I didn't know who I loved more at that moment; my father for saying yes or Draco for being my new fiancé.

I had to ask, "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not," My father said frankly to Draco and me.

"Oh my god, he said yes! Draco, he said yes for us to get married!" I said with a smile, giving Draco a kiss on the cheek.

For a few minutes, I couldn't stop flipping out; but then I finally got control of myself.

"When are we going to have the wedding, Hellen? I think we should have it sooner rather than later," Draco said.

"Yeah, we should have it sooner. I think it should be right before school starts," I said quietly.

"Shouldn't you two wait until after the school year to get married?" Katherine asked.

"No, because we're not going back to school. We would only have the wedding before school starts for everyone who does have to go back," I said, looking at Katherine.

"Wait, why aren't you going back?" This time it was my mother asking, not Katherine.

"Because Hogwarts has nothing to offer us anymore; we've already learned everything that they would have taught us this year. There's no point in us going back there; besides, there are many things we would like to do that we wouldn't be able to be do at Hogwarts. Going back to Hogwarts is just an unnecessary waste of time and energy." I said to everyone sitting at the table.

They went back to some of their own conversations but some started to mutter about us. I could tell that they were talking about us because they would stare at us as they said something (which I could understand because I can read lips.) As soon as they saw Draco or me looking at them they would stop talking. Draco muttered something under his breath telling me to come with him for a moment. He led me outside the garden into the driveway and we finally stopped when we reached a small park. We went over to a bench and sat down.

"Hellen, I think we need to just capture Katherine now and get it over with. Otherwise we'll be the ones in trouble, not Katherine," Draco said.

"Draco! What are we going to do, walk back into the yard and say 'Katherine why don't you come with us so we can bring you to the Dark Lord like he told us too? So if he kills anyone it's you, not Draco or me?' " I replied to Draco.

"Freeze, both of you. Draco, drop your wand on the ground and Hellen put your hands up," said the voice of my father.

We did as he said and both turned around. He looked angry, angrier than I had seen ever. He said, "Come on. Let's go back to the Weasley's and you two can explain to us what I just heard you talking about."

We returned to the Weasley's within in five minutes. When we arrived there my father found Dumbledore first and told him what he had heard. Dumbledore asked us to come inside and sit down in the parlor. As soon as we were settled, Dumbledore asked, "Please, tell me what Voldemort has asked you two to do?"

When Dumbledore said the Dark Lord's name we were terrified because anyone who says the name is instantly tracked. Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself would be here any moment, which was bad, very bad. I looked at Draco and then said out of shock, "You said his name! You're going to get us killed by saying that. He's-'"

But at that moment there was a loud _crack_ and we both knew that it was the Dark Lord himself that had come. There were screams and yells coming from outside and all of us in the parlor ran outside. The Dark Lord was standing there with about twenty Death Eaters, all of whom were holding someone captive.

"Ah, there are the last of the Order members that we needed and two others who are in as deep as the Order members." The Dark Lord hissed at Dumbledore, my mother, my father, Katherine, Draco, and me.

"All of you drop your wands. Miss Potter, put both of your hands in the air." The Dark Lord said, and motioned to a Death Eater who was standing next to him to grab me.

The Death Eater that the Dark Lord motioned came over grabbed both of my hands and tied them up; I had lost my only defense: my hands. Draco and Katherine had dropped their wands, and two Death Eaters had grabbed both of them, tying them up. My father, my mother, and Dumbledore how ever didn't put there wands down; they were going to fight. But before they could, the Death Eaters let everyone go except Draco, Katherine, and me, and then disapparated leaving all the Order members, some hurt, others fine.


	5. The Underground Catacombs

Chapter 5: The Underground Catacombs

I had no idea where we were going and I was terrified to the point where I was shaking. After apparating to the place that they were taking us, the Death Eaters brought Draco, Katherine, and me into what looked like a great hall of an underground castle. None of the three of us knew where we were or what was going to happen to us. I stared at the floor, shaking in fear of the known, Draco stared at the wall in front of him with a very blank look, and Katherine was looking around the room waiting for the Death Eaters' next move.

Then from behind me the person who was hold me captive whispered in my ear, "My dear, why are you shaking? The Dark Lord won't kill you. You're too valuable to him, and anyway I won't let him kill you, because I need you, my dear _belladonna._"

I instantly knew who had said that to me; it had to be Lucius Malfoy. Lucius just called me his _belladonna_. A striking Italian word, with the meaning of "beautiful woman". Every thought in my head was gone, only his words were echoing through my head _'I need you, my dear belladonna.'_ One of his hands brushed my cheek, and I shuddered in his arms. Lucius gave a quiet laugh in my ear and said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you, my _belladonna._ I don't have a reason to unless you give me one."

I wouldn't fall for Lucius's trick he only would end up hurting me but then I thought, '_Would it be better if I let Lucius torture me instead of the Dark Lord torturing me? ... Yes, it would.' _ I would go along with what Lucius wanted, to protect me from the Dark Lord. Lucius whispered, "Have you made up your mind? If you have, what is your answer?"

I nodded my head yes just enough for Lucius to see and he whispered, "Good, my beautiful _belladonna."_

The next moment the door burst open and the Dark Lord entered the room. Everyone turned and stared at the Dark Lord as he entered. He gave a great high, cold laugh and said, "Good afternoon. Katherine, I think this is our first meeting so I shall introduce myself to you. I am Lord Voldemort; however you shall never call me that. I have just had a great victory tonight. Dumbledore is dead along with the werewolf Lupin, the mudblood Granger, the bloodtraitor Ron Weasley, that Tonks, and, I'm sorry to say, your father, Hellen and Katherine: James. However, there are things to deal with here and now. Hellen and Draco, you told them of this plan?"

"No, sir. We were overheard even though we went to a park so as not to be overheard," Draco said.

"Well, that wasn't good enough, was it now? No, it wasn't. DO you have anything to say in your defense, Miss Potter?" The Dark Lord asked coldly.

"I- We really didn't mean for anyone to hear the plan. It was a mistake, sir," I said with a small shiver.

The Dark Lord looked at the three of us and then said, "Send them to the dungeons. All in on cell is fine because of the lack of space."

Katherine and the Death Eater with her left first and Draco and his Death Eater then left. Lucius waited until both of them had left the room with the door shut and then said, "My Lord, Miss Potter has agreed to be my new wife. So, can she stay with me as we agreed on, My Lord?"

"So, a change in heart, Miss Potter? You like Lucius, not Draco? Interesting. That's fine, Lucius," the Dark Lord hissed with a cold laugh that sent chills down my spine.

Lucius led me out of the great hall, down a dark hallway, and then turned right into another hallway until we reached the end, where we entered the room on the right. It was a large room that was painted black; the walls had a few portraits, and the windows were covered in heavy black winter drapes. The furniture was mostly wood stained to dark brown and all the fabrics were black. At the far end of the room there was a chair, two sofas, and a large fireplace with a blazing fire in it. Lucius took out a small dagger and cut the ropes off of my wrists. I looked at him for a moment and then said, "Thank you. But me, your 'new wife'? I thought you only wanted me to be- well never mind."

"Narcissa died Thursday night. She was ill for some time but she hid it from almost everyone except me. You do except my offer, don't you?" Lucius asked.

"I do, Lucius. It's probably the best for both of us," I said quietly.

"Yes, I do have to agree to that. Here, let's sit by the fireplace," Lucius said, wrapping an arm around my waist and leading the way.

Deep down inside me I've always loved Lucius but just went for Draco because he was my age. Now I didn't have very much choice as to whether or not to marry him. We sat down on the sofa closest to the fire. Lucius poured two glasses of wine, and we drank while sitting in front of the fire. I ended up leaning on Lucius's shoulder; I was tired and didn't feel like sitting up. Lucius wrapped an arm around me dragging a lazy finger across my skin. I sipped my wine and said, "I know this will be odd for you to hear, but I've never really loved Draco. It was you whom I loved. Or should I say love? I only used Draco to get close to you. Otherwise I knew that I didn't really have a good chance at marrying you."

At those words a single tear rolled down my cheek. Lucius turned my chin to look at him and said, "My dear, I would have never guessed that you really did like me. I always thought you were scared to be around me."

"I was, but only because I didn't want Draco to find out about what I wanted, and besides, you were taken. So I wouldn't even have tried to take you if you had had a wife, which you did," I responded, a few more tears rolling down my cheeks.

Lucius wiped the tears off of my face with his hand and pulled me close to him. I looked into his face and then we kissed. It was what we both had been looking for, for a long time. Before I knew what had happened, I was on my back with Lucius on top of me. He was kissing my neck while unbuttoning my shirt. I had taken off his shirt and my hands were freely wandering his body. Lucius took off my shirt and his warm hands wandered my body. Lucius then started to go for my skirt. At that point I pulled away from the kiss and pushed Lucius off of me. I stood up and grabbed my shirt off the floor and put it back on. I fixed my skirt and my hair. I looked at Lucius and he had put on his shirt. He looked at me and said, "Hellen, I'm sorry. Just come back and sit down."

I didn't sit down; I just gave him a look of disbelief. I said, "How dare you think that the first night you would have sex with me?"

"I said I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking," Lucius said, pushing the hair out of my face.

We sat on the sofa making small talk and soon I was leaning on his shoulder again. He was gently rubbing my hair. I enjoyed the attention he was giving me. It was getting late, so Lucius and I decided to go to bed. Lucius changed into pajamas and then gave me one of his shirts to sleep in because I didn't have anything to wear to bed. We climbed into his bed and soon fell asleep after a very long day.

^*^*^

The Dungeons

Draco and Katherine spent the night in the dungeons together.

"Draco, what do you think they've done to Hellen? Do you think they've killed her?" Katherine said in a whisper.

Katherine had tear stains down her face and Draco was holding Katherine in his arms. Draco responded, "No, I don't think they've killed her, but they could have done hundreds of other things to her by now. I don't want to think about what they could be doing to her."

Katherine gave a shiver and more tears poured down her face. Draco slowly rocked back and forth, comforting Katherine as she cried. Draco thought to himself, '_Katherine is as beautiful as Hellen, maybe even more beautiful than Hellen. How can I think this I'm going to marry Hellen soon as soon as we get out of this horrible place. I hate myself for dragging Hellen and then Katherine into the whole mess of the Dark Lord and his Death Eater's.'_

Draco and Katherine soon fell asleep for the few hours until the light seeped in through the tiny window, waking them up. Little did they know that I was perfectly fine, and Draco didn't even know that his mother was dead and I was going to marry his father. Then the door to the cell opened and a Death Eater grabbed Draco. Draco was to be brought up to the Dark Lord's study so that he would be tortured with the idea of his mother's death and losing his fiancé to his own father.

^*^*^

The Dark Lord's Study in the Catacombs

The Dark Lord was sitting behind the desk in front of the fireplace. Lucius and I were sitting on the sofa next to the desk when Draco was brought into the room.

"Hellen!? You're okay?" Draco said with shock.

"Oh yes, she's fine. And she's forgiven. We have to talk about two other matters now. First is the sad matter of the death of your mother. She died Thursday night and because of your mother's death your father is in need of a new wife. Hellen is perfect for your father, to put it simply," the Dark Lord finished.

"Hellen, is this true? You're marrying him?" Draco asked, pointing to Lucius.

I couldn't speak, so I shook my head yes. I couldn't look at Draco but I could feel his feelings: he was heartbroken.

"You can take him back to the dungeons then bring Katherine here," the Dark Lord said.

As Draco was being brought out of the room he said, "Hellen how could? You've sunk to his level so you deserve him. You're a sellout."

Draco was right. I was a sellout but there was nothing I could do about it. I had no choice but to marry Lucius; I had already told him yes and Lucius had told the Dark Lord that we would be getting married. I liked Draco but I loved Lucius. He was the one I really loved and wanted to be with for the rest of my life. A few minutes later, Katherine was brought into the Dark Lord's study. She looked scared as if thinking she'd be instantly murdered by the Dark Lord. She had tear stains down her cheeks and bags under her eyes after being up late last night. She was seated in the black leather chair in front of the Dark Lord, who said, "Have you had a long night, Miss Katherine? I think I have a need for you; I need you to be a spy. You will be asked to teach at Hogwarts because of Dumbledore's death and they'll need more teachers. They will ask you to teach. Now you'll say yes to them and then you'll spy on them, telling me their plans to try and stop me. Do you understand your mission?"

Katherine stammered, "Yes."

"Good. Now that that's done you will tell nobody of this plan," the Dark Lord said with a cruel laugh.

Katherine was surprised that he hadn't killed her.

"Go and tell anyone who asks that you escaped that you fought your way out of here. Okay?" The Dark Lord said.

Katherine said, "Yes, I understand."

Katherine stood up and left the room with one of the Death Eaters who led her out of this place. _'She's lucky she's leaving this place but I'm still stuck here and always will be stuck where ever Lucius is at. We're going to get married in only two weeks. I can't believe it. I want to marry Lucius but I don't want to just abandon Draco. I don't think its right to do that to Draco, because I truly do like and love him a little.'_ I thought _'What if I ask the Dark Lord to release Draco as my wedding gift or just to let Draco go?_ I asked, "My Lord would you let Draco go, please?"

"Let Draco go? Tell me why I should do that?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"Because I want you to let him go for me as a wedding gift," I said.

The Dark Lord thought and then said, "Fine. I will let Draco go. Jugson go get Draco and free him."

"Thank you, My Lord," I said with a small curtsey.

^*^*^

Lucius's Bedroom

Lucius and I left the study and went back upstairs, when we got up there Lucius grabbed my forearms tightly and snarled, "Why did you ask him to let Draco go? Do you know what he could do? Everything could be screwed up because of you not wanting Draco killed!"

I whimpered in Lucius's grip and I started to cry against his chest. He loosened his grip and smoothed my hair out of my face. We sat down on the sofa and he said, "Please, Hellen. It's not that I don't love Draco, but he could take us apart from each other. I love you and that's why Draco can't be here alive. He'll be our downfall."

"Lucius, I love you, too, but I can't have Draco just killed. It's not fair. Wait, I know what to do! Make him and Katherine fall in love with each other and then erase all of the memories of when he and I were together," I said, wiping the tears from my face.

Lucius was silent. He wasn't sure what to think of my plan for Draco. He wiped away the new tears that had rolled down my smooth cheeks. He pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips. I started to kiss him back when the door burst open. We both turned to look at who had entered our make-out match. It was Draco. He was pointing a wand at Lucius. Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. Draco said, "Father, leave my fiancée alone! She's mine!"

"Draco, Draco, Draco. Haven't you realized that Hellen has left you for me? She loves me and wants to be with me. She chose to save herself and become my new wife. Leave before you make me kill you," Lucius said with an undertone of anger in his voice.

"Draco, please just leave. I'm sorry. You can have this back," I said, walking over and putting our engagement ring into his hand.

I turned away, not able to face him, and more tears started to pour down my cheeks. Draco walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I pulled away and shouted, "Go away, Draco! Don't make me hurt you, because I don't want to, but if I have to I will."

Draco took his hand off of my shoulder and walked away. I heard the door slam and turned to see if he was gone. Draco had left and that was what had I wanted him to do. Lucius approached the bed where I was sitting and crying into a pillow and rubbed my back very gently. I wanted all of this to be over and for Lucius and me to be left alone and happy together. Lucius wasn't sure what to say to make me feel better so he just sat there, massaging my back. Soon I stopped crying and then just lay down on the bed with my face in the pillow. Lucius stopped rubbing my back and asked, "Hellen? Are you all right? I'm sorry that he came here and ruined our night. Would you like something to drink?"

I sat up and said, "Water, please."

Lucius gave me a glass with water and I said, "Thank you. I'm fine and it's okay that Draco ruined our night. We have many more together."

"That's true, very true, my _belladonna._" Lucius said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Lucius, giving him a gentle smile. He smiled slyly back at me. I took a sip from the glass of water and as I did that I looked at Lucius with a sexy look. He knew just what I was asking for and just what I wanted. Lucius pulled me towards him and started to kiss me. He kissed my neck right below my left side of my chin. When he kissed me there I got a shiver he stopped kissing me for a moment and looked at me. I laughed and said, "You found one of my ticklish spots. Only one other person has ever found them. I'll let you find them over time but don't ask me where they are, because I won't tell you."

"So, you have more ticklish spots. Should I attempt and find your other ones now?" Lucius said with a very seductive grin.

"You don't have to find them all right now, but if you want to you can. Some you won't find until we're doing something else other than having sex," I told Lucius, smiling seductively.

"Hellen, I love you," Lucius said, kissing my ear.

"Lucius, I love you, too," I replied, kissing Lucius on the lips.

He kissed me back and we started twisting and turning, trying to take off our clothes. We were very quickly undressed and started to have sex. Having sex with Lucius was amazing. It was the best feeling I have ever felt in my whole life. Our hands were wandering over each others bodies. His hands were slightly shaking as they wandered my body. I had always heard that sex hurts the first time but that didn't happen with Lucius. When we finished we lied in bed next to each other and then soon fell asleep; both of us exhausted.

The next morning we woke up next to each and lay there for a few moments. We got up and I walked into the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and washed, and within fifteen minutes I was dried, dressed, and clean. When I went back out to the bedroom, Lucius was talking with the Dark Lord. Lucius greeted me with a kiss and said, "Good morning, Hellen."

"Good morning, Lucius. Good morning, My Lord." I said with a smile and a curtsey.

"Good morning, Miss Potter," said the Dark Lord.

I made my way to the table, where there was some breakfast food, and grabbed an apple. As I started to eat I sat down next to Lucius. I looked at the table in front of the sofa in between us and the Dark Lord. There were some papers on the table and I asked, "What are the papers for?"

"They are for your wedding. They need to be signed before the wedding. I'll need you to sign the bottom of the first paper and the bottom of the last paper on the right," the Dark Lord said.

I took the papers and signed where the Dark Lord had showed me. Then Lucius took the papers and sign were he needed to sign them. When we finished signing them the Dark Lord took them and finalized them. He said, "That is all you'll need to do. You two are legally married. You can have a wedding when you want to."

"That's all? We don't need to do anything other than that?" I asked.

"Of course that's all. You two are now married. Why would we make that up?" The Dark Lord said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know," I said.

"That's fine, my _belladonna_," Lucius said with a seductive smile.

I gave a small smile and finished my apple. Lucius wrapped an arm around me and whispered in my ear, "My _belladonna_, you should not publicize our marriage. People who find out that aren't close to us may find it odd that we are married. Most of them wouldn't like it for multiple reasons."

"What reasons? Why wouldn't they like our marriage?" I questioned quietly.

"Well, first you're only seventeen and I'm forty-one, that's a twenty-four year difference. Also, I have already had one wife and have a son who is the same age as you. Another reason: you have gone out with my son and were engaged to him. My _belladonna,_ there is also a rumor going around that I myself kill Narcissa. The few who are not Death Eaters that have found out about her death think that I've killed her. But I hope you know that I didn't kill her. I never would in a million years. And I promise I will never ever hurt you on purpose," Lucius said with sincerity.

"I do know that you would never hurt me," I said back to Lucius with a soft smile.

I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As I pulled away he pulled back and gave me a passionate kiss. A moment later he pulled backwards, leaving me standing there breathless. I looked at him, breathless, too, and he said, "I'll be back soon. Stay here, my _belladonna._"

"What- Where are you going?" I asked, not wanting to be left alone.

"I'll be back later, but I need to go alone," Lucius answered.

"Why aren't you telling me where you're going? Just tell me!" I pushed, standing in front of Lucius not letting him pass out the door.

"I'll tell you when I get back, Hellen. I have to go now," Lucius said, trying to pull me out of his way.

I, however, wouldn't move out of his way; I wanted to know where Lucius was going and now. Lucius didn't want to be bothered by me and my wants at this time. He grabbed both of my forearms and hissed, "That's enough now. I have things to do, people to see, and places to be. So if you could please move out of my way before I have to make you move out of my way."

He pushed me out of his way and left the room to go where he was going. This time I didn't try and stop him. I hoped he wouldn't do anything bad but in my heart I knew he was doing dirty work for the Dark Lord. I sat down on the sofa and stared into the fire. Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I rubbed my forearms where Lucius had grabbed them. He had almost broken his promise to me not to hurt me on purpose. I thought _'Do I know if Lucius really won't hurt me? ... No I don't.'_ I wanted to know where Lucius had gone, but I knew that even when he got back he wouldn't tell me. _'Did he only want me as a trophy wife? Was that really what he wanted? Just a trophy wife to show off?... Maybe.'_ I sat there in front of the fire, crying for the next hour.

The door opened and I turned, expecting to see Lucius, but it wasn't. It was Severus. I stared at him for a moment as he entered and strode over to me.

"Hellen, what's the matter? What happened?" Severus asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing really. It's just that Lucius has gone somewhere and he won't tell me and I don't have a good feeling about it. Do you know where he went?" I asked, with tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.

"No. I do not know where Lucius has gone, my dear. I was looking for him; that's why I came here," Severus said wiping the tears from my face.

I thought for a moment whether or not to tell Severus what I had been thinking the past hour but I knew better than to do that.

"How long has Lucius been gone for?" Severus asked.

"Lucius has been gone for a good hour, maybe longer. I'm not quite sure, Severus. I hope he will return soon," I responded.

"Why did you let him hurt you like this? You of all people; you don't take bloody shit for anyone but you get it and take it from Lucius?" Severus said quietly.

"I know, Severus, but I haven't got a choice. Lucius is the one thing that is protecting me from the Dark Lord and everyone else. He saved me from the Dark Lord. If I don't just let him do what he wants then it's me that'll end up paying, Severus. We both need each other and I need him to keep me safe," I said, with a few more tears.

"What about Draco, Hellen?" Severus asked.

"I don't know what to do about Draco. Everything is done. It's too late to take back what Lucius wants. Severus, we're already married. It happened yesterday. Everything is done and final. There is no changing any of this," I responded, looking up from the fire at Severus.

Severus sat there shocked for a few moments and opened his mouth to speak, but shut it after rethinking what he was going to say. He shook his head and then asked, "Why? Why did you accept him when you love Draco?"

"Severus, I never really loved Draco. I only used him to get closer to Lucius. I know it's horrible but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to be close to Lucius and to be wanted as much by him," I stuttered out slowly.

Severus put a hand on my shoulder, gently rubbing it. He sat there quietly. The door opened again and this time it was Lucius. He came in and looked back and forth between Severus and me. Then he spat out, "What did you do to her?"

"Lucius! He didn't do anything to me," I said, standing up slowly. I walk around the sofa and leaned against the back of it.

"Then why are you here, Severus?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"I was looking for you, but when I came up, you were no where to be found. I saw her crying and I was only asking her what was wrong. I however will talk with you at another time, seeing that I have somewhere to be in a few minutes," Severus said calmly.

Severus got up from his spot on the sofa and left. But as soon as he left, Lucius became angry and grabbed me again, asking, "What were you two doing? Are you cheating on me?"

I let a cry out and said, "No I'm not cheating on you."

He let go of me and said under his breath, "You better not or you won't like what will happen to you."

I acted like I hadn't heard what he had said but it was hard not to hear it. He knew that I had heard. He didn't care what he said or did because he didn't need to. Lucius came over and pulled me somewhat close to him and kissed me even though I pulled away after only a moment. Then he took a step back and took a box out of his pocket. Opening it, he took out two rings.

"This is the wedding band I am giving you and this is our engagement ring," Lucius said, slipping both rings on to my left ring finger carefully.

I looked at the rings then up at Lucius and then gave him the best kiss I possibly could. He had given me the most beautiful rings I had ever seen in my whole life. I loved the rings! They were absolutely perfect, just what I wanted.

"Oh, my god! Lucius, these rings are beautiful. I don't know what to say," I said in shock.

"You don't have to say anything, my _belladonna._ They're your wedding rings saying that you and I are married. You are my one and only love; I'll love you until the day I die, my _belladonna,_" Lucius whispered in my ear while gently caressing my cheek.

I loved how soft his hands felt on my cheeks. His whole general aura was amazing; it was strong yet gentle, demanding yet carefree, cruel yet loving, and despicable yet charming. Lucius was perfect; he is the sexiest person in the world, (besides Draco who's pretty damn sexy). He was being very caring of me so far. Draco, however, has told me that his father has cheated behind Narcissa's back. '_What if he cheats on me? Would he? …Maybe'_. I looked at Lucius while I thought of whether or not he would cheat on me.

"Hellen, is there something the matter?" Lucius asked.

"Er…Lucius I want to know something. Will you cheat on me like you did with Narcissa?" I asked.

"No, I'll never cheat on you," Lucius said very convincingly.

I hoped he was telling the truth but I somehow couldn't tell. I usually can tell if someone's lying to me, but I couldn't tell with Lucius. He seemed very convincing, but he's known to say one thing and then end up doing another.

'Hellen, I want to take you out to dinner tonight in London to celebrate, okay?" Lucius told me, holding my hands in his.

I looked up into his face and answer, "Yes, that sounds lovely. What time tonight?"

"We need to be at the restaurant by 8:00 P.M. tonight, my_ bella,_" Lucius said softly.

When he spoke, I got a slight chill down my spine. I walked over to the bathroom, having decided to take a bath. While in the bath, I thought of what Draco had told me a year ago: _'My father is cruel and evil. He and his raven-black soul don't care much about anyone but himself. He will hurt the most innocent of souls because he doesn't care, Hellen. That's why you must be careful around him and his prejudiced ideas.'_ I thought hard about those words and if they were true. I hoped that they weren't true, but deep down inside, I knew that they were and that I would most likely get hurt by Lucius in the end. There was a small knock on the bathroom door; I called, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Lucius," the voice said through the door.

"Fine, Lucius, enter," I responded to the voice.

Lucius entered the bathroom and sat down in the chair next to the bathtub. He sat there for a moment and said, "Hellen, I know that something is bothering you. Will you please tell me what it is?"

I sat there and inhaled deeply. Looking over at him, I said, "Lucius please don't take this the wrong way. I mean, I love you, but I just don't want to get hurt by you. I've heard the rumors about you killing Narcissa before I married you; I didn't want to believe them but it's hard for me not to because of things Draco has told me in the past. He's told me everything, from you cheating behind Narcissa's back to the killings of innocent people. I don't want to be just another innocent person you hurt. I want to actually mean something to you and not just be some trophy wife of yours that you want to show off to anyone who will look at us. I want to mean something to the person I marry because my whole life everyone has thought of me as being James's and Lily's daughter who wasn't in Gryffindor and has the Elemental powers. I hate being labeled like that, because I'm better than the labels that everyone puts on me. I'm stronger and more powerful than almost any wizard you put me up to, and people don't understand that. Most people don't understand me in general. They just can't believe that I'm James's and Lily's daughter, because I'm a Slytherin and blonde. I just want to know for sure that you won't hurt me in the end because I'd have to…I don't know what I would do. I wouldn't do anything at all ever. Will you or will you not hurt me?"

Lucius sat in the chair, taking in everything I had just told him and said, "I will never hurt you, my _belladonna._"

"You better be telling the truth otherwise I'll have to hurt you and you won't like what I'll do to you," I said clearly to Lucius.

"Why would I lie to you, my dear?" Lucius responded back quietly.

He left a moment later, leaving me sitting in the bathtub alone. After a few more minutes, I got out of the bathtub. When I was dried and dressed I went back out to the main part of the bedroom. Lucius was sitting on a sofa talking to Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix all turned and looked at me for a moment before Lucius said, "Hellen, perfect timing."

"Oh really… what's going on?" I asked, slowly walking over and sitting down on the sofa next to Lucius.

"Well, the Dark Lord called an early meeting in fifteen minutes and I was about to get you, but you're already here," Lucius said, wrapping a hand around my waist and continuing, "After the meeting we'll come back up here change and then go out to dinner, my_ bella._"

I gave Lucius a small smile. I really didn't care what we were going to do because I had to do what Lucius did. I was under his control and had no choice about it. This is how it would be from now on. I'd always be Lucius's _belladonna._


End file.
